Invisible
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Siempre me ponía a pensar… ¿Qué era yo para mi joven amo? ¿Solo su subordinada? ¿Simplemente una amiga? O… ¿Algo más?


**Invisible**

**Pareja:** RikuoX Tsurara (Nurarihyon No Mago)

**Disclaimer**: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, es creación de Hiroshi Shibashii.

**Narrado por Yuki-Onna:**

_Siempre me ponía a pensar… ¿Qué era yo para mi joven amo? ¿Solo su subordinada? ¿Simplemente una amiga? O… ¿Algo más?_

Ayer nos encontrábamos regresando a casa después de una larga jornada en el colegio. Caminábamos hacia la estación de tren cuando…

― ¡Rikuo-kun! ―Ienaga Kana… Cabello castaño y ojos marrones, no puedo negarlo, es una chica muy linda y simpática. Sin embargo, no me agrada en lo absoluto. Es amiga de la infancia de Rikuo-sama, el siempre se está preocupando por ella, protegiéndole mientras yo hago lo mismo por él. Pero, ¿y de que sirve sí para él es como si no existiera? Lo sé, nunca me he quejado, después de todo… _Es mi deber_.

― ¿Kana-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó mi amo sonriendo, su mirada se iluminaba mientras yo observaba desde atrás. Por alguna razón, me dolía verle sonreír. A pesar de que siempre anhele su sonrisa… Oh, ahora veo… Solo estoy siendo egoísta, sumamente egoísta, lo que yo anhelaba con todo mi corazón era que él me sonriera de esa manera, solo a mí, y siempre a mí. Y que no pensara en nadie más, mucho menos en Ienaga Kana.

―Eh, bueno es solo que… ―Se detuvo.― Kiyotsugu-kun y los demás iremos a pasear un rato por ahí ¿No quieres venir? ―Lo dijo ignorando completamente que yo estaba ahí. Sabía que yo nunca le he agradado, bueno, solo en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Pero no era obvio? ¿A quién le agrada la persona que se interpone entre tú y tu persona "especial"? La muy tonta se está tardando en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rikuo-sama, ya que esta segada por el "Rikuo de Noche", pero yo no soy como ella,no… Yo amo a los dos. Es decir, yo amo todo de él.

―Ah, pero… ―Rikuo-sama no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Ienaga le jalo del brazo y corrió hacia el lado contrario de la estación, a lo lejos, Kiyotsugu y los chicos estaban esperándolos. Kana se detuvo un instante y me volteo a ver.

― ¡Hasta luego, Oikawa-san! ―Gritó ella con una sonrisa de victoria, exacto… Las dos sabíamos que esta vez ella había vencido, pues nos alejó de nueva cuenta. Solo opté por sonreír, Rikuo-sama me vio algo sorprendido. _¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que retener mis sentimientos?_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo más deben caer mis lágrimas?_

Al final camine sola a casa; fui recibida por la sonrisa de Kejoro, pero no le correspondí, es más ni siquiera le volteé a ver, solo me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando entre aventé mis cosas en el piso y luego me recosté en el tatami.

Incluso ahora, mi estúpido egoísmo está más que deteriorado al igual que mi corazón. Después de tanto esperar sola, ahora sé que haber guardado mis sentimientos solo para mí ha sido un gran error. Y esto me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de algo que estuve olvidando por tanto tiempo.

Él es mi amo, joven líder del clan Nura, alguien con quien nunca podre estar, ni siquiera por intercambiar "Sakazuki" con él. Pero, incluso recordando eso, y sabiendo que este dolor es solo culpa mía, aún así yo… Estoy bien, siempre y cuando él esté aquí, conmigo, siempre. Aunque para Rikuo-sama yo sea… _**Invisible.**_

_Y por favor, que me perdone…_Por_ esta parte de mi, que…aún le ama después de tanto tiempo._

Rikuo regresó bastante tarde, cabía decir, puesto que Kana no se sentía segura de regresar a casa sola, así que Rikuo decidió acompañarla. Al volver a casa, su forma de noche se posó sobre aquel majestuoso árbol de Sakura que se encontraba fuera de su habitación, mientras se embelesaba por el hermoso brillo de la luna que se veía reflejada en sus ojos carmesí. Tomó un trago se Sake y luego suspirando murmuró:

―Tsurara… ―Una sonrisa tierna se pinta en los labios del joven mientras recuerda el día en que intercambiaron Sakazuki.― Mi amada, Yuki-onna.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Jejeje, pues fue una idea que me vino a la mente de repente xD, si notan algún error, por favor… ¡ No duden en decírmelo! ¡Qué no muerdo! XD_


End file.
